


【all岳】堕落的巫女06

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女06

本章纯H，剧情今天不想编了

是人就好赌吧，我折了一件uti的外套，也没抽到

这个故事大纲本身有两种走向，既然大家选了“甜H”这个选项，那今后的发展就已经确定喽～  
再次预警一下，本故事三观扭曲，慎入

软烂的穴口是熟透的艳红色，沾了晶莹的液体泛着水润的光泽，随着巨物抽出，尚不能完全闭合的小口在空气中微微颤抖，看起来有点可怜。

不知何时，甘甜的香气更加浓郁起来带着点清冽的苦味，甜而不腻，这种香气像是通过鼻尖钻进了李振洋的脑子里，一时间竟失了神儿。直到指尖传来温热粘腻的触感，他才惊讶的发现自己已经栖身上前，俯身环抱住伏在塌上的人！李振洋的身体紧紧贴着他的背，下巴正好撂在他的肩膀上，眼前白皙颀长的脖颈让他忍不住咬了上去，用力吮吸起来。

“唔～啊哈～”

长期被调教得异常敏感的身体，受不住这样的刺激，颤抖起来。岳明辉大口喘着气，身子不自觉的向后靠了靠，在他迷蒙之际一只手顺着松垮的前襟摸了进来，揉捏起他饱满的胸部，有技巧的爱抚让两颗红缨迅速充血挺立。他眯起眼，难耐的弓起身子，一直被神像折磨的身体早就处在高潮边缘，现在后面空虚的穴口更是被两支灵巧的手指操控，清明过几分的脑子被欲望占据，甜腻的呻吟再也压抑不住，回荡在小小的房间。

 

可能是之前那巨物的操弄，肉洞里竟然异常炽热，肠肉热情的涌上来，蠕动着磨蹭着李振洋的手指。白嫩的肉臀也下意识的开始迎合他的抽插，随着动作，不断有湿滑的液体顺着内璧流下来，黏了他一手。李振洋低头含住他的耳垂，兴奋的喘息带着热气喷洒在耳廓。

“你就是巫女对不对？我终于找到了！你就是那个月光……终于，让我找到你了！”

“啊～”

狂热笃定的语气，仿佛不需要任何回答，李振洋突然抽出手指，就着侧躺的姿势把下体直接送进了湿软的后穴，疯狂的挺动起来。湿润的肠肉紧紧含住入侵的硬物，分泌出了更多液体。比女人更加湿润的肉洞让他每一根神经都紧绷起来，从未有过的快感侵蚀着全身，他不禁收紧双手，把这具清瘦的身体紧紧锁在自己怀里。

“唔～慢……慢点。”

 

岳明辉出口的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，炽热的肉棒每一下都像打桩一样，狠狠的钉进他的身体，终于在顶上体内那一点时，早已挺翘的分身终于泄了出来。岳明辉难耐的眯起了眼，他的身体早已敏感到仅靠后面就可以达到高潮！但他根本无暇顾及这种羞耻的事实，高潮后的身体异常敏感，每一次撞击都能激得他浑身颤抖，快感让他不自觉的磨蹭起双腿，却在下一秒被抓住了脚腕。

李振洋翘起唇角，刚刚怀里的身子一阵颤抖，就知道巫女已经先射了。他就着交合的姿势，抓住了他的脚踝，直接把人翻了个身，让他面对着自己。分身也随着动作在他的体内滚了一圈，引得身下人惊喘连连。李振洋将人的两条长腿弯折到那人的胸口，身体被大大的打开，这样的姿势让他的分身到达了前所未有的深度。交合的连接处就暴露在眼前，看着汁水丰沛的小嘴，一口一口的吞吐着他的分身，一种异样的快感直冲头顶，身下的动作也更卖力起来。

岳明辉迷迷糊糊的撑开沉重的眼皮时，身后的操弄还在继续。此刻他已经被摆成跪趴在床上的姿势，分身泄了三次，身上的燥热逐渐退了下来。腰臀被高高提起，穴口里多余的液体随着分身的进出被带了出来，顺着臀部一直流到大腿。岳明辉恹恹的趴在榻上，合了眼，只是高挺的臀部依旧配合着抽插有节奏的挺动着。


End file.
